


你没有错，不用道歉

by Eyesalt



Category: free - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Wu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyesalt/pseuds/Eyesalt
Summary: 只能说我们思想开放
Relationships: fall - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	你没有错，不用道歉

试一试检测可以吗？

你才二十多岁，没遇到喜欢的人很正常，往后你会发现，大概是遇不到了。如果一个人秒回了你，也只能说明这个人在玩手机而已。等你以后老了，走不动了，我就每天用轮椅推你到广场上去，让你看着我和别的老头跳舞。谁说你没有毅力的，单身这事你

**Author's Note:**

> 你才二十多岁，没遇到喜欢的人很正常，往后你会发现，大概是遇不到了。


End file.
